


His Demon: The Wrong Name

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Demon!Dean punishing you after you accidentally moan Sam’s name during sex.<br/>This is Part 2 to His Demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Demon: The Wrong Name

Dean was holed up in the dive bar I told Sam. As I pushed the door open thick plumes of cigarette smoke waved around my face. The neon lights seemed brighter in the smoke and the bar seemed darker with the music playing, a low blues song about falling in love and being rejected. Dean was sitting in the corner with a tall glass of golden beer. As I walked through the bar room, I could feel the eyes on me. I sat in the stool next to Dean and turned it towards him. 

I leaned into him, turned his chin and kissed his lips. I knew that I smelled like Sam and I knew that it would piss him off. 

Dean looked at me with a scowl in his lips that softened.

“You reek.” He said coldly.

“Sam is in Wyoming and headed this way.” I said with a voice that rested low in my throat.

“I can’t believe he actually bought it.” He said with a smile that melted away before taking another drink of his beer.

“Of course he did, I am a very good sales woman.” I smiled and nodded at the older man behind the bar, “Besides getting in bed with me always seals the deal.”

The bartender moved towards us but Dean slammed a twenty on the counter. He grabbed my wrist hard and pulled me from my seat. I didn’t have time to react let alone think and I just followed him. 

Dean pushed the doors open and let the cold night air hit us like a sucker punch to the lungs.

“But, I didn’t get a drink.” I whined like a child as he moved across the parking lot with his fingers digging into my skin.

“Shut up.” Dean said as he shoved me against the Impala. Dean’s eyes shimmered in the low light from the street lamp overhead. He pressed his body into mine and kissed me. He pushed me up against the trunk and ran hard calloused hands over my side. 

He wasted no time; he pulled my jeans down to my knees and pushed me on top of the trunk. He pushed my knees apart and stared at me with no emotion in his eyes. I leaned into him and kissed him as if he was holding the last bit of air in his lungs.

Between the two brothers it was Dean that I might have considered having feelings for him. He was vicious and angry then sometimes he was downright scary. There was also a side to him that was tender and emotional, which made it hard for me to remember the colder side of the man.

This was not a tender moment with Dean. 

He grabbed my knees and pulled my ass to the edge of the trunk. He pulled his belt loose and took his jeans down. 

“Keep your voice down.” He warned with black eyes.

He thrusted into me hard. I let out a small cry and grabbed for his neck. His hips were brutal against mine as he fucked into me forcing the car to rock with each thrust. His eyes were black like the deepest pit of hell you could imagine. My hands fell back to the cold metal to give me stability. Dean’s head dipped into my skin and bit down on the flesh above my breast. I cried out from the pain that melted into pleasure as he sucked on the skin. 

My head was swimming with blood and adrenaline as I whimpered and tried to keep all the sound of pleasure inside. Dean ran a hand up my back and grabbed a thick lock of hair; he ripped my scalp back then bit down on my neck.

“Oh fuck! Sam please!” I cried out then slapped my palm over my mouth. 

Dean stilled and pulled his shoulders back from me. His posture was menacing and made my stomach flop. His lips were painted red from blood as his mouth twisted into a smile that was anything but friendly and warm.

“What the fuck did you just say?” He asked with anger in his throat that seemed to resonate through my body.

“Dean…I’m sorry.” I said sputtering over my own tongue, “It was an accident!” 

“Get in the car now.” He said with nothing in his voice to give me hope.

I did as I was told. I slid from the trunk, pulled my jeans up and moved to the passenger side of the car. 

Dean did not allow me time to buckle in, barely allowed me to close the door before he peeled out. He took the car down the road to an empty parking lot of a seedy motel off the interstate. I sat beside him feeling my guts churn and a little part of me become excited. I didn’t know what he was going to do but I had a feeling he wouldn’t hurt me.  
Dean slammed the car in park and stopped for a moment.

“You are going to do everything I ask you to.” He said in almost a whisper.

I nodded and let him pull me out of the Impala. He marched me up to the door and wait as he opened it with the keycard. He whipped me into the room and slammed the door shut.

I could fight back. I could use every ounce of demonic power in the vessel to throw him around the room. I could manipulate objects into the room and throw them at him. Hell, I could just smoke out but I didn’t. Somewhere deep inside of this body, I knew that he wouldn’t hurt me too bad.

He shoved me back and I stumbled into the chair near the wall. My eyes went wide as I watched him shrug off his jacket. He looked at me with no emotion other than anger. With the flick of his wrist, I was on my knees in front of him. I tried to fight the weight but it was too much for my knees to handle. I felt my insides quivering with fear or anticipation, I couldn’t tell which. He stepped up to me the unzipped his pants. His hand grabbed the back of my head as he forced his cock down my throat. I choked and sputtered around the width of it, feeling the tears gathering and spill from the corners of my eyes. I listened to him groan as I took in air through my nose to stop myself from gagging.

He balled the hair at the back of my head into his fist and bobbed my head the length of his cock. Sloppily, I sucked and stroked his cock making him grunt and groan as I worked. He pulled me off and let me take in a big gulp of cool air that smelled like bleach before he slammed his cock back into my throat. I let my teeth scrape the underside of his cock and listened to him hiss. He ripped my head back and hissed at me.

“Teeth bitch!” He snapped at me. 

Dean held my head in place and pumped his hips into my mouth but never came. He pulled out then yanked me upright by my hair. I wiped my mouth and stared at him. I felt my body buzzing with excitement that felt like a million volts of electricity ripping through me. He let go of my hair and put a hand up. 

My legs moved involuntarily backwards until I hit the edge of the bed. My body fell backward and bounced on the mattress. 

“Still not used to being so hands free.” Dean grinned as he pulled his shirt off. He bent forward and ripped my jeans from my legs.

“Dean, I’m sorry!” I said in a hushed voice, I was almost afraid to speak any louder.

He grabbed my ankles and flipped me over. He slapped my ass hard, sending a cascade of zinging pain up my back. I squirmed a little when the pain ripped down my legs. His hand pressed between my shoulder blades and shoved my face into the mattress. His free hand grabbed my hips and hinged them further up the mattress. 

“I told you to shower before you came here.” He growled then slapped my ass again. I let out a whimper. His voice was low, smoky and vibrated through my ribs.

“Then you tell me that you fucked Sam to make the deal… then call his name when I’m fucking you.” Dean snarled as he slapped my ass again. My legs shook and I curled the blankets in my fingers as I cried out.

“You are mine.” He said with a warning in his voice.

I swallowed through the lump in my throat and held my breath waiting for the next blow. I felt the bed shift and then the feeling of his skin ghosting close to mine made my body break out in goosebumps. 

“I’m not going to stop until I’m done.” Dean said then slammed his cock into me; his hips hit my ass and made me gasp.

Dean didn’t waste time; he fucked me hard and rough. His fingers dug into my side and held me in place. He reached up and grabbed my breast; with a hard pull he yanked me up and into his chest. He sucked on my neck then bit down. I felt his teeth break skin and the warm feeling of blood trickle down my chest. I cried out his name and reached back taking hold of his neck. He leaned back and let me lay on his chest but he never stopped thrusting. 

“Dean. God yes!” I cried out and felt my insides melting. I was filled up and stretched wide as he fucked me. He gave every ounce of energy to me each rough thrust. He kissed the other side of my neck to my shoulder then latched down on the muscle.

Dean sat up the forced me down into the mattress. He gave four more brutal thrusts, which started another chain reaction in my body. I let out a pitiful yelp as I came. I was shaking and sore laying spread out underneath him feeling his hard breath on my skin. 

“You are mine.” Dean’s voice was black with hate. The sound made my lungs hurt and tasted bitter on my tongue. He lifted off me and fell back on the bed. He exhaled air out and tucked a hand under his head.

“Yes, sir.” I said weakly.

It didn’t take very long for him to come around. Dean shifted to the side and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me tight against his skin and stroked my back. I was pliable in his arms unsure what he would do to me. I relaxed and let out air from my borrowed lungs. 

“I don’t like the idea of you and him being together.” Dean said with jealousy in his voice. He kissed my lips and rested his forehead to mine.

“No matter what, I’ll always come back to you.” I said feeling a bit like his lap dog but deep down I was giddy and swirling with nervous excited energy.

“Good. You’re my girl.” 

He patched up the bite in my neck then pulled me back to bed after a steamy shower full of kisses and careful touches. 

I was woken up by shouting and heavy bangs on the door. My head thought it could have been the motel manager telling us to keep it down but I was wrong.

“Dean! Open up!” Sam’s voice was rough and sounded like he needed a weeks’ worth of sleep, “I know you’re in there and there isn’t a window to get out!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters but I love them!


End file.
